hishefandomcom-20200213-history
How The Avengers Endgame Trailer Should Have Ended
How The Avengers: Endgame Trailer Should Have Ended is a spoof of the Avengers: Endgame trailer. Synopsis After the snap of Infinity War, the Avengers find there are more heroes left than just Ant-Man willing to help defeat Thanos. Characters *Scott Lang / Ant-Man *Steve Rogers *Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow *James "Logan" Howlett / Wolverine *Professor Charles Xavier *Storm *Nightcrawler *Cyclops *Beast *Erik Lensherr / Magneto *Reed Richards / Mr. Fantastic *Susan Storm / Invisible Woman *Ben Grimm / Thing *Luke Cage *Daredevil *Helen Parr / Elastigirl *Violet Parr *Jack-Jack *Ghost Rider *Blade *Ethan Hunt *Wade Wilson / Deadpool *Space Ghost *Sora *Donald Duck *Battle Droids *Donatello *Thanos (mentioned) *Superman *Batman *Spider-Man (MCU) (mentioned) Transcript Scott Lang: Is anyone home? I don't know if you remember me. Ant-Man? Steve: Is this an old recording? Scott Lang: I got real big? Natasha: That's the front door. Scott Lang: Yeah, that's me. Can you buzz me in? Steve: (presses a button) Sure. Come on in. Well, that's one more on our side. Wolverine: Hey, bubs. It's Wolverine. I'm here too. Steve: Alright. Professor X: (with Storm, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Beast) Hello, it's Charles Xavier, along with the other remaining X-Men. Steve: Get in here, X-Men! Magneto: I wish to avenge my children as well. Steve: Say no more. 2005 Movie Mr. Fantastic: (with Sue and Thing) Hi, it's The Fantastic... Three. Natasha: Oh. Did you lose someone in The Snap? (Invisible Woman and Mr. Fantastic stare at each other) (Mr. Fantastic and The Thing stare at each other) 2005 Movie Mr. Fantastic: Kind of. Steve: Looks like there's more heroes out there than we thought. Natasha: Uh... Steve? Nicolas Cage Ghost Rider: Let's ride! Blade: Aw, yeah! Ethan Hunt: (appearing beside Steve) Hey, I'm Ethan Hunt. I hope you don't mind, I let myself in. Steve: Hahaha, yeah! Daredevil, Luke Cage, Elastigirl, Violet, and Jack-Jack also arrive. Robocop: You have three seconds to buzz me in. Deadpool: Hey! It's, uh, Deadpool and I heard Wolverine might be inside. So, uh... Can I come in? Steve: Can you watch your LANGUAGE?!?! Space Ghost: I'm Space Ghost! Natasha: (as Sora and Donald Duck appear) This is getting really weird. Three Battle Droids: Steve Roger Rogers. Everyone is in the main room as they get another visitor, who happens to be... Donatello: Uh... Hello? It's Donatello. I lost my family. Natasha: Oh no. Donatello: I have nowhere else to go. Could you buzz me in? Steve: (slightly triggered) Oh, Thanos is gonna pay! Cue title. How The Avengers Endgame Trailer Should Have Ended Then cue two more heroes, who happen to be Superman and Batman. Superman: Hey, it's us! We're here too. Is there any way we can help? Steve: Actually, you guys have the most important job of all. Batman: What's that? Steve: We're gonna need you to save us a booth. A really... big... booth. Unless I get left back in time, in which case I save the booth. Batman: Sweet. THIS SUMMER Cut to... Natasha: This is gonna work, Steve. Steve: I know it is. Because I just heard about the new Spider-Man trailer... and he's not dead. The end. Category:Episodes